Un fil hors de la trame
by Elaia Gurialde
Summary: Suite à un imprévu de nature apocalyptique à tendance prophético-maya, Hermione se retrouve seule et enceinte (non pas en 1943 comme on aurait pu s'y attendre) en 1931, dans une Angleterre ravagée par la crise économique. Y a une romance T T (à mon corps défendant)
1. Prologue

Il y en a qui se co-motive pour faire des régimes (bah, quelle horreur) et d'autres pour écrire une fic. Donc voilà, avec Nafrayu, on s'est fixait une sorte de pari : une nouvelle fic chacune, elle Avenger, moi HP. Et un chapitre posté obligatoirement chaque week-end...

Bref, c'est comme ça qu'est sorti "Un fil hors de la tram". Cette fic s'inscrit dans la continuité "Oeil du Serpent" (dans mes fics, je distingue deux continuités : oeil du serpent et Ridicule Riddle). Elle se passe juste après le "Talisman Atlante" qui euh... hem... risque non pas d'être annulé, mais de virer dans mes projets d'histoires originales. Cependant, **il n'est absolument pas nécessaire d'avoir déjà lu**_ **L'Oeil du Serpent**_, pour lire cette fic. Mais bref, il devait être question d'un risque apocalyptique ce qui me permet de faire une transition sur le :

**Résumé : ** L'apocalypse s'est produite fin 2012 (oui, c'est pour bientôt ^^), menée par la terrible Dame Rouge. Seuls deux survivants errent tant bien que mal sur la Terre, quelques mois plus tard : Hermione Granger et Victor Gray. Ils ne voient alors plus qu'un espoir : remonter le temps et détruire le mal à sa source. La Dame Rouge étant mystérieusement arrivée à Poudlard en 1943 (ou un peu avant pour éviter à Mimi Geignarde de boucher régulièrement les canalisations), on aurait pu pensé que ce serait la date choisie. Mais voilà que suite à un imprévu, Hermione se retrouve seule et enceinte à voyager en 1931, dans une Angleterre ravagée par la crise économique._  
_

**Remarques :**

- J'ai déjà bien la trame en tête. Ca sera assez long (entre trente et quarante chapitres), le tout divisé en cinq parties correspondant à des unités d'action. La première est probablement la plus sombre. A partir de la deuxième partie, j'emprunterai principalement le point de vue du jeune Tom.

- Comme vous allez vous en apercevoir, j'illustre les chapitres de la première partie par des citations de la Bible (et plus particulièrement, de l'apocalypse). Cela n'a aucun but de propagande ou de dérision, j'insiste là-dessus. C'est plus euh... un défi. Je suis cependant ouverte à des suggestions de citations de votre part venant d'autres textes, à deux conditions : je veux les références du texte dont elles sont issues et ce doit être des textes "fondateurs" : Coran, Kalevalaa, autres que je ne connais pas. J'irai sur un autre registre pour la seconde partie, encore non déterminé.

- Oui, il y aura une romance (mais pas que, hein)

_- Le prologue est un peu indigeste (d'où un résumé), mais après, j'essaye d'avoir un style plus efficace ^^_

Bref...

* * *

_**~~~~~ Partie 1 : L'alpha et l'oméga ~~~~~**_

_« Il se fit un violent tremblement de terre. Le soleil devint noir comme une étoffe de crin, et la lune entière comme du sang. Les étoiles tombèrent sur la terre, comme les fruits verts d'un figuier battu par la tempête. », L'Apocalypse de Jean, 6._

_**Résumé du prologue (pour celles et ceux qui ont la flemme de se coltiner ma prose sibylline) **_: la prophétie qui nous prévoyait la fin du monde pour la fin de l'année s'est réalisée par le truchement de la Dame Rouge. Il n'y a plus que deux survivants : Hermione et Victor Gray.

* * *

**Prologue**

Les prophéties. Souvent le fruit d'esprits dérangés et plus rarement, l'invention de puissants en quête d'outils efficaces pour manipuler les foules crédules, elles n'avaient de cesse de fasciner les hommes. De fait, ils agissaient de manière à ce que, irrémédiablement, elles se produisissent. Ainsi en allait-il de la prophétie qui liait Harry à Voldemort.

Les prophéties n'avaient que l'importance qu'on voulait leur accorder, avait un jour déclarer Dumbledore. Et quelle autre prophétie, si ce n'est celle de l'apocalypse, pour marquer durablement l'imaginaire des hommes ?

L'apocalypse. C'était bien de cela que Hermione Jean Granger, épouse Weasley, avait été le témoin impuissant. Le sort avait poussé l'ironie à la faire débuter au 21 décembre 2012. C'était il y a tout juste six mois. Harry, comme tant d'autres, étaient morts en protégeant courageusement le Ministère. On disait que c'était la Dame Rouge en personne qui l'avait exécuté. Par « on », il fallait comprendre l'unique survivant de cette terrible bataille : Victor Gray.

Hermione n'y avait pas participé. Pressée par Harry, et escortée par Ron, elle avait fui avec Ginny et leurs enfants se mettre à l'abri. Les légions toujours plus nombreuses des nuées infernales, avaient tout balayé sur leur passage et avaient fini par les retrouver. Ils étaient tous morts. Ron, cette exécrable Eisenherz qui à la fin, avait décidée de se joindre à eux, sa non moins exécrable fille, Chris Cutter, et même l'innocente Solveig Schaeffer, première victime de l'effroyable machinerie qui s'était lancée au 21 décembre 2012. Et surtout, Hermione avait perdu ses enfants. Cette perte plus terrible que l'ensemble de toutes les autres, elle cherchait à l'effacer de sa mémoire, à l'enterrer au plus profond de son inconscient. Tout comme elle avait enterré, à même la terre rouge et aride leurs petits corps sans vie.

La désolation régnait à présent. Tout avait été soigneusement programmé par la Dame Rouge. Une grande lumière pour commencer. Puis un tonnerre tonitruant qui n'était pas sans évoquer les trompettes célestes. Puis un déluge de glace et de flamme avait tout éradiqué sur son passage : terre, arbre, et toute la végétation autrefois verdoyante. Les montagnes embrasées s'étaient effondraient dans les eaux. Faunes et flores marines avaient disparu.

Par quelle magie la Dame Rouge avait agi ? Les faits pourtant étaient là. Des années de déchets spatiaux étaient retombés sur terre, contaminant les eaux douces et les terres par leur métaux lourds. Ça et toutes les usines moldues, et toutes fabriques sorcières qui soudain, avaient explosaient. Les hommes et les bêtes étaient tombés par milliers.

Puis ce fut aux volcans de rugir leur colère. Leur panache de fumée avait obscurci le ciel et voilé la lumière. Alors les créatures de la nuit s'étaient élevées sur la Terre pour rejoindre leur nouvelle reine : la Dame Rouge. Sur ce qui restait d'hommes se battaient pour les reliquats de nourritures, ils déversèrent maladies et morts.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que plus que quelques êtres maudits pour se repaître des ruines du monde. Mais même ceux-là étaient appelés à disparaître. Il en irait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât plus rien.

Plus rien. Plus personne. Hermione était une naufragée sur un monde jeté en pâture à la folie d'une femme dont les pouvoirs dépassaient l'entendement. S'il n'y avait pas eu Victor Gray, Hermione aurait certainement perdue la raison dans son errance.

Ils étaient deux dans cette apocalypse et ça, ça changeait tout.


	2. La fin de toute chose

Voilà la suite. Merci à Nafrayu pour la relecture et vive Murdoch !

Bref, un premier chapitre un peu... étrange. Rassurez-vous, la suite est bien différente et se passera à l'époque de Jedusor (1931 pour être précis). Ce chapitre est juste là pour présenter le contexte : la fin du monde et l'accident/motivation qui pousse Hermione dans le passé. À la limite, il peut être sauté, même si sa lecture aide à la compréhension.

Par ailleurs, le tout début peut paraître assez déstabilisant. C'est simplement qu'il n'est pas rare qu'une personne dans une situation extrêmement difficile conçoive un certain mysticisme. Par la suite, la situation change, donc le ton également.

* * *

_« Alors un autre signe apparut dans le ciel :_

_C'était un grand dragon rouge-feu. Il avait sept têtes et dix cornes, et sur ses têtes, sept diadèmes. Sa queue, qui balayait le tiers des étoiles du ciel, les précipita sur la terre »(Apocalypse 12)_

**Chapitre 1 : la fin de toute chose**

D'un petit marteau, Hermione frappa sans grande conviction les stalagmites. Des notes cristallines se répercutèrent contre les parois calcaires du boyau karstique. Elles n'avaient rien de joyeux bien au contraire,une profonde tristesse les appesantissait. Les lieux étaient pourtant jolis, tout brillants de calcites qu'ils étaient, avec de longues draperies minérales façonné par le temps et les lents mouvements du vent. Un peu plus loin, on pouvait même admirer les dessins d'hommes d'un autre temps.

Ces hommes étaient morts à présent. Ceux-là et tous les autres. Hermione était désormais seule au monde, seule avec Victor Gray. Ils se terraient dans les grottes sans espoir d'en sortir un jour.

« _Les rois de la terre, les grands, les chefs d'armée, les riches et les puissants, tous, esclaves et hommes libres, se cachèrent dans les cavernes et les rochers des montagnes._ »

L'apocalypse était en réalité un terme qui prêtait à confusion. Sa traduction littérale signifiait non pas « catastrophe cataclysmique induisant la fin du monde », mais simplement « révélation ». Présentement, une des interprétations de ces fameuses révélations était la fin du monde. Toutes les croyances en parlaient. Mais jamais Hermione n'avait cru en être le témoin vivant. Vivant, mais pour combien de temps ?

«_ Car il est venu le grand jour de leur colère et qui peut subsister ?_ »

Aussi étrange que cela put paraître -d'autant plus lorsque l'on connaissait son passé-, cette Bible comme tous les autres livres de croyances (le Coran, le Talmud et la Torah s'entassaient dans un équilibre précaire - aussi précaire sans doute que l'avait été la paix entre ces religions du temps où il y avait des hommes pour la pratiquer) appartenait à Victor. Étrange ? Pas tant que ça en vérité. Il avait toujours été un peu mystique à bien y réfléchir. Mais il n'avait jamais cherché à connaître d'autres cultes que le sien.

Un tel revirement s'expliquer pourtant aisément par la noirceur de leur situation. Et celle de Victor était bien plus terrible encore que celle d'Hermione. Elle, elle ne vivrait plus que quelques années ou peut-être quelques jours. Victor en revanche, lui qui avait tant cherché l'immortalité... Il l'avait finalement trouvée par accident, pour son plus grand malheur. Le voilà désormais condamné à vivre éternellement sur une terre en deuil avec pour seule compagnie les inferis, les détraqueurs et la Dame Rouge. Peut-être cherchait-il donc en des instances supérieures ce que la Mort s'obstinait à lui refuser : une délivrance salvatrice.

Hermione pour sa part, n'avait jamais vraiment conçu une attirance particulière pour les religions, bien que la question l'interrogea à l'occasion. Une question d'éducation peut-être, ses parents n'étant eux-même pas très portés sur le sujet. Alors elle lisait ces livres pour tromper son ennui et peut-être, y trouver une once d'espoir. Mais si un ou des dieux existaient, pourquoi avoir laissé une telle monstruosité se produire ? Etai(en)t-il(s) si cruel(s) pour punir ainsi les hommes de leur manque de foi en leur envoyant la Dame Rouge ? Ou bien les avai(en)t-il(s) simplement abandonner à leur triste sort ?

Descarte, dans son très célèbre _Discours de la Méthode_, arrivait à sa manière rationaliste, à démontrer que Dieu ne pouvait qu'exister et être bon. Hermione en doutait fortement.

- Il nous laisse peut-être notre libre arbitre, fit une voix masculine.

Hermione fit volte-face. Victor Gray était de retour, un sac de toile contenant des provisions sur l'épaule et ses vêtements noircis par endroit. Ils n'étaient pas aussi indestructibles que lui.

- Peut-être, lâcha-t-elle.

Après tout, les hommes étaient capables de bien des horreurs.

- Ou peut-être qu'il n'y a rien, ajouta-t-elle.

Victor ne répondit rien. Ses yeux sombres comme un thé très noir s'égaraient sur les rares efflorescences qui troublaient les surfaces des parois. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation et, comme à chaque fois, Victor l'arrêtait par son silence entêté.

Hermione reposa la Bible et s'approcha de lui. Sans savoir pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, elle lui prit son manteau et l'accrocha à une excroissance rocheuse. Il laissa faire. Comme si ce petit rituel pouvait ravivait le fantôme d'une existence normale. Ils ne faisaient que jouer, l'espace d'un instant, le rôle d'un couple terriblement traditionnel. Car c'était bien un couple qu'ils formaient, le plus improbable peut-être que l'on aurait pu imaginer quant à leur histoire respective. Peu importait à présent le passé, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de futur.

Hermione embrassa Victor. Ce simple baiser embrasa un feu nouveau en la jeune femme qui bientôt s'abandonna dans les bras de son amant. Ainsi mettait-elle son angoisse entre parenthèse. Le contact chaleureux de sa peau contre la sienne chassait le froid pénétrant de la grotte et à la fin, lové contre lui, elle ressentait une certaine sérénité. Elle sombra dans une douce torpeur.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit, nue et enroulée dans les couvertures de leur lit de fortune, elle découvrit que Victor dormait profondément. Hermione sourit. Il n'y avait qu'en ses rares instants que la tension quittait les traits fins et aristocrates de son beau visage. La vie l'avait éprouvé bien plus qu'aucun homme, lui rendant au centuple tout le mal qu'il avait pu commettre.

Avec milles précautions, Hermione écarta une mèche brune de son visage. Victor ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu as tords de penser cela. J'ai commis trop d'atrocité par le passé pour espérer une rédemption sans douleur.

Les remords. Voilà un autre aspect de sa punition. Une éternité tourmentée par les remords dans un monde en ruine, voilà toute l'étendue atroce de son sort. Hermione avait un sens aigu de la justice. Elle s'était toujours attachée à ceux qui étaient rejetés par le système : elle avait adopté Pattenrond et la maladresse de Ron était certainement pour beaucoup dans le charme qu'elle lui avait trouvé.

La vie pouvait vraiment se montrer injuste.

- C'est ce qu'on dit, commenta Victor en haussant des épaules d'un air indifférent. La vie est souvent injuste, la mort parfois cruelle, quant au sort... comment savoir ce que pense le sort, tant il se cache derrière l'ironie ?

Hermione pose son index sur les lèvres de Victor, un air mi-amusé, mi-sévère sur le visage.

- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées.

- Tu sais bien que je ne le fais pas exprès.

Inutile en revanche, d'attendre une once d'humour de la part du très ombrageux Victor Gray. Dans un soupir, Hermione se laissa retomber sur le côté. Alors qu'elle fixait, l'esprit vide, le plafond de stalactites, sa main enserra machinalement le petit pendentif qu'elle gardait accroché à son coup. Un retourneur de temps.

Bien sûr, possédant un tel artefact, elle avait bien essayé de remonter le temps. En vain. Il ne fonctionnait plus. Face à la Dame Rouge, le temps lui-même semblait s'être brisé. Hermione était condamnée à errer sur ce monde dévasté.

Quelques semaines plus tard cependant, un événement allait changer cet état de fait : Hermione était enceinte. Bien loin de la réjouir, cette découverte la plongea dans le plus grand désarroi. Comment pouvait-on élever un enfant dans un tel environnement ? Et même si cette décision horrifiée Hermione, elle songeait à provoquer une fausse-couche. N'était-il pas préférable de tuer l'embryon plutôt que de lui imposer une telle existence ?

- Il y a peut-être une autre solution, déclara Victor après quelques jours de réflexion.

Il avait déjà, à plusieurs reprises, manifesté sa plus vive réprobation quant à l'idée d'avorter. Plus précisément, d'avorter de son enfant.

- C'est une solution extrêmement risquée, c'est pourquoi j'avais refusé de l'envisager. A présent, les conditions ne sont plus les mêmes et... Oui. Il y a au département des Mystères, une arche qui permet de voyager dans le canevas spatio-temporel de notre univers.

L'arche dans laquelle Sirius avait disparu. Sans quitter des yeux son assiette en porcelaine de Limoges récupérée dans une vieille mais aisée résidence, Hermione concentrait toute son attention sur les paroles de Victor. Son cœur battant la chamade, c'était à peine si elle remarqua la chute de deux petits pois fugitifs.

- Si un retour de plus d'un an en arrière reste impossible, nous pouvons avoir accès à d'autres mondes.

Le sang pulsait à ses tempes. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors même que son esprit refusait de croire en un nouvel espoir. Pas son cœur, qui embrassait déjà pleinement cette folle perspective.

- Je me suis déjà rendu sur l'un d'entre eux. Il est loin d'être paisible, mais...

- Allons-y.

Hermione releva la tête et fixa Victor.

- Peu importe quel mage noir y sème le chaos, se sera toujours mieux qu'ici. Là-bas au moins, il y a de la vie !

Dès le lendemain -juste le temps de rassembler quelques affaires que Hermione fourra dans son sac de perle, celui-là même qui l'avait accompagné alors qu'elle se cachait de Voldemort et qu'elle avait conservé avec une attention presque religieuse- ils se quittèrent les grottes du Sud-Ouest français dans lesquels ils s'étaient réfugié pour rejoindre l'Angleterre.

Près de six semaines furent nécessaires à leur périple, tant leur progression fut lente et laborieuse. Tantôt marchant, tantôt transplanant, ils voyageaient exclusivement et se terraient à la nuit tombée. Une partie du rayonnement parvenait à traverser les gros nuages qui se massaient dans le ciel le paysage dévasté des villes détruites prenait alors des teintes sanglantes. C'était pourtant suffisant pour chasser inferi et détraqueurs dans leurs chères ténèbres. La nuit en revanche, toutes sortes de créatures plus monstrueuses les unes que les autres prenaient possession de la surface. Ça et là pourtant, Victor et Hermione découvrirent non sans une certaine joie, des petites plantes bien vertes pointaient timidement leurs feuilles entre les fissures des bétons défoncés. Même si le ciel s'était assombri et la terre asséchée, la vie résistait encore avec cette obstination qui lui était si caractéristique.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à Londres où une surprise les attendaient : ici, point de nébulosité menaçante, mais bel et bien une nue d'un bleu céruléen dans sa plus grande pureté. La végétation était aussi éclatante, tout en nuance de vert, de brun et d'émeraude. Les lierres et les glycines colonisaient les murs lézardaient, les herbes repoussaient les pavés et les mousses masquaient la misère d'un temps révolu. Le bruissement d'un cours d'eau, le chant d'un oiseau ils avaient quitté l'enfer pour retrouver l'Eden. Mais un Eden hantait par une créature maléfique.

Hermione et Victor redoublèrent de prudence.

Ils parvinrent enfin au Ministère, fleuri de roses et de lys. Mais toutes les fleurs et toutes les mésanges n'auraient pu effacer les traces noirâtres qui zébraient les murs et l'impression de errer dans un caveau. Il n'y avait pas de corps. Pourtant, ces lieux pépiaient de toutes l'animation qui peut exister dans un centre administratif, à peine deux années auparavant.

Quelques étages plus bas, entre les escaliers et un peu d'escalade, ils arrivèrent devant l'arche. Entourée de myosotis et de chrysanthème, elle siégeait, froide et imperturbable, dans sa pierre claire gravée de signes ésotériques. Un détail cependant, troubla profondément Hermione : le voile avait disparu.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour la remettre en état, annonça Victor.

Devant l'air perdu de sa compagne, il ajouta :

- Lorsque les forces de la Dame Rouge ont envahi le Ministère, j'ai condamné l'arche pour l'empêcher d'atteindre d'autres mondes. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle tu traverseras seule. Je resterai ici pour la condamner.

Hermione était atterrée sans savoir ce qui la perturbait le plus : se retrouvait seule dans un monde inconnu et enceinte de trois mois ou bien de savoir que Victor était prêt à se sacrifier pour elle.

Mais le sorcier continuait son bricolage sur l'arche, imperturbable. Peut-être était-ce également un moyen de ne pas croiser son regard.

- Je te donnerai un mot, poursuivit-il entre deux coups de baguette magique donnée à la structure. Dans l'idéal, essaye de retrouver Hodeï (*). Il devrait être encore en vie et il t'aidera d'autant plus volontiers s'il sait que tu portes mon enfant.

Bien sûr, Victor la mettait devant le fait accompli. Hermione savait qu'il était inutile d'argumenter. C'était la solution la plus rationnelle. C'était aussi complètement vain de chercher à s'opposer à Victor Gray. Alors, comme à chaque fois, Hermione se plia aux décisions de Victor.

Un dernier sortilège et le voile immatériel réapparut. Le souffle de murmures lointains et inquiétants en agitait la texture vaporeuse. Victor tendit deux mots à Hermione.

- J'y joins également des instructions pour survivre à ce monde. Qui me voyait plutôt comme un allier et qui comme un homme à abattre. Tu ne devrais pas arriver à faire de la magie mais... rien de dramatique.

Rien de dramatique ? Hermione allait se retrouver seule, privée de magie et enceinte dans un monde visiblement pas si paisible que ça alors que lui-même alors demeurer pour l'éternité avec la folie personnifiée en la Dame Rouge. Rien de dramatique, vraiment ? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, son regard accrocha le nom que Victor avait utilisé pour signer. Elle tiqua violemment, encore plus incrédule.

- Oui, c'était euh... avant. Mais ça ira.

Victor ne termina pas sa phrase. Il s'arrêtait toujours, dès lors qu'il faisait référence à cette période honnis de sa vie où il se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. Tué en mai 1998 par Harry Potter, mais ramené à la vie dans les laboratoires de SunFlower, une entreprise pharmaceutique américaine alors dirigée par la Dame Rouge, Voldemort était une nouvelle fois revenu du Royaume des Morts. Mais cette fois-ci, il était changé, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Hermione ignorait tout de ce qui s'était produit, mais devinait qu'il avait beaucoup souffert et que cette souffrance n'était rien en comparaison de ce que la Dame Rouge lui avait fait subir par la suite.

Donc, Hermione allait se retrouver seule, en guerre, et recommander par Lord Voldemort.

Autre chose ?

- Il se pourrait bien...

Hermione sursauta. Son sang se glaça. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix cristalline et chantante. Elle aurait pu être belle si elle n'avait appartenu à la pire calamité que la Terre eût jamais connu. La Dame Rouge. Celle-ci ôta sa cape d'invisibilité -la Cape de la Mort- pour révéler sa présence au pied d'un chrysanthème. Petite et menue, avec un adorable minois au nez retroussé, un teint de porcelaine et des cheveux d'ébènes... On aurait dit une enfant, mais une enfant terrible et capricieuse. Une irrépressible envie de fuir saisit Hermione. Ses jambes, autant que ses bras, refusaient de lui obéir. À quoi bon ?

La Dame Rouge l'ignora pourtant, concentrant toute son attention sur Victor. Tendu, la baguette en garde, il se préparait à la confrontation qu'il savait proche. La Dame Rouge lâcha un petit rire clair.

- A quoi bon ? Tu sais que tu n'es pas de taille à m'affronter !

Victor resta silencieux. Son visage fermé par la concentration, il guettait son adversaire tel un fauve qui s'apprêtait à bondir. Hermione aurait même jurait qu'il émettait un sifflement sourd. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un effet de la terreur qui l'aveuglait.

La Dame Rouge s'avança vers Victor d'une démarche féline.

- Abandonne, Tom.

Ils s'étaient rencontré à Poudlard et depuis, elle avait continué à l'appeler par son nom de naissance : Tom Jedusor.

- Pourquoi continuer à te battre ? Rejoins-moi, comme tu aurais dû le faire depuis le début. Comme tu avais voulu le faire à une époque... Souviens-toi de notre scolarité ? N'étions-nous pas heureux, lorsque nous acceptions l'amour qui nous liait ? Nous sommes liés, Tom. Tu dois l'accepter. Peu importe le temps et les épreuves qui tenteront de nous séparer. La vie, le sort, la mort... leurs efforts seront vains. Alors rejoins-moi, Tom. Sois mon roi. Et ensemble régnons sur le monde. Que dis-je... sur les mondes. Nul ne pourra nous arrêter. Je t'offrirais tout ce que tu as voulu et même ce à quoi tu n'as jamais osé rêvé. Nous aurons tout, Tom. L'immortalité, le pouvoir absolu, en tout lieu et sur toute chose.

La Dame Rouge était à présent toute proche de Victor qui semblait se détendre. Hermione était au bord de la panique. Avant d'être Victor Gray, il était Voldemort. Et s'il cédait ?

- A quoi bon le pouvoir si c'est pour régner sur des cendres ?

Le sourire de la Dame Rouge s'étira pour révéler des dents d'une blancheur éclatante.

- Des cendres ? Crois-tu vraiment que c'est cela qui m'intéresse ? As-tu une si piètre idée de moi ? Non, en vérité, c'est sauver le monde que je veux. Tout comme toi, je veux un monde qui soit digne de nous. Mais... comment y parvenir avec les hommes qui détruisaient chaque jour un peu plus notre planète ? J'ai déjà vu tout cela tu sais. Leur folie ne faisait que commençait. Je me devais d'y mettre un terme. C'est pourquoi j'ai fondé SunFlower. Au travers de mes activités officielles de pharmaceutique et d'agroalimentaire, j'ai récolté tout le matériel nécessaire à reconstruire une nouvelle terre. Des graines, des spores, des œufs, des embryons... Avec le Talisman Atlante, j'ai fais table rase du passé. Et à présent, je crée un monde à mon image. Parfait. Rejoins-moi Tom et nous régnerons comme des dieux sur tous les mondes que nous rencontrerons. Non, plus encore. Nous serons les dieux d'un monde nouveau, avec l'éternité à nos pieds.

- Une perspective tentante, reconnut Victor.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de la Dame Rouge qui l'embrassa. Une douche glaciale s'abattit sur Hermione. Tout était perdu.

- Et pour elle ? Demanda Victor (à moins que ce ne fût Voldemort). J'aimerais la garder en vie... je la trouve divertissante.

Jamais Hermione ne s'était jamais senti autant humiliée. Si bien sûr, elle n'avait pas vraiment attendu de grands sentiments de la part de celui qui avait été Lord Voldemort et que elle-même ne concevait pas une passion ardente, elle avait au moins espérer qu'un respect mutuel existait entre eux. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de la Dame Rouge, la colère submergea la peur. A quoi bon ? Ils étaient trop puissants. Hermione ravala sa fierté. Un gros nœud dans la gorge, des larmes de honte sur les joues, la jeune femme songea qu'elle resterait peut-être en vie. Mais l'enfant qu'elle portait ?

Elle remarqua alors que Victor, bien qu'ayant passé un bras autour de la taille fine de la Dame Rouge, agitait sa baguette de mouvements très subtils. L'arche. Victor lui avait dit que sept runes étaient nécessaires pour atteindre une destination précise. Trois runes étaient déjà allumées. Une quatrième. Une ruse ?

- Elle pourra rester en vie, concéda la Dame Rouge. Tu pourras la garder auprès de toi et en disposer à ta guise. Mais l'enfant qu'elle porte...

- Il ne représente aucun danger pour toi.

Hermione comprit tout le plan de Victor. S'il parvenait à occuper l'attention de la Dame Rouge suffisamment longtemps, Hermione pourrait fuir. Sinon, il lui assurait sa survie. Leurs survies. Elle tenta donc d'étouffer la jalousie qui tordait ses boyaux alors que Victor embrassait une nouvelle fois la Dame Rouge et que celle-ci se plaquait tout contre lui.

Une cinquième rune.

- Ça, c'est à moi d'en décider, répliqua la Dame Rouge dans un souffle.

Hermione retint sa respiration. Alors que Victor capturait les lèvres -et donc l'attention- de la Dame Rouge, une sixième rune s'alluma. Plus qu'une. Hermione était si proche. Il lui suffisait d'un pas pour s'enfouir pour de bon et commencer une nouvelle vie. Pour échapper à la folie de la Dame Rouge.

Elle aperçut alors le visage de la Dame Rouge. Un douche froide lui glaça les eaux. La Dame Rouge arborait un petit sourire victorieux.

- Tu croyais sincèrement que ton pathétique stratagème marcherait avec moi, Tom ? Tu m'avais habitué à mieux...

- Quel stratagème ? Tu voulais l'univers et n'est-ce pas ce que je t'offre en ouvrant l'arche ?

Tout deux se tournèrent vers l'arche. La septième rune venait tout juste de s'allumer. Hermione sentit tous les regards converger vers elle.

Un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres, Victor désigna l'arche d'un geste théâtral et Hermione sut qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Victor ne souriait jamais et s'il le faisait, c'est qu'il entrait dans un rôle et qu'il dupait sa victime. La Dame Rouge.

Leur regard se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant. L'instant d'après, Victor se jetait sur la Dame Rouge et Hermione se précipitait vers l'arche. Trop tard. Réagissant avec une rapidité stupéfiante, la Dame Rouge avait esquivé Victor et pointait Hermione de sa baguette. Un éclair vert en sortit et percuta la jeune femme à la base du dos, au moment même où elle basculait derrière le voile. La brûlure remonta le long de l'échine et enflamma son crâne.

Hermione eut alors l'étrange sensation d'être soulevée par une force étrange. Elle flottait, entourée par trois grands halos lumineux dont elle ne distinguait que les vagues contours d'un visage. Il était alors impossible de dire s'il exprimait haine ou passion. Peut-être ne connaissait -il que la neutralité absolue.

Il y eut soudain un fantastique éclair de lumière, comme mille supernovas explosant à l'unissons. Enfin le chaos laissa sa place au néant et les ténèbres engloutirent la lumière.

* * *

(*) Hodeï est un personnage d'une autre fic, « À l'aventure compagnon », qui est certes plus ou moins en pause mais qui est censée s'être déroulée. C'est juste un clin d'oeil, un aperçu du monde dans lequel les personnages évoluent. Inutile d'aller la lire, ça ne sert à rien pour la compréhension de la suite.

Valà, la suite dans deux semaines.


End file.
